Various card games have been devised by which a player can make a wager of money, where the setting is a casino, or credits or points when the player is playing for fun and enjoyment. After the wager has been made, the player and dealer are dealt playing cards to ultimately define final holdings for each of the player and dealer. The dealer's and players' hands are then compared and resolved to determine the winner. If the player is declared the winner based upon the final holdings, the player wins the wager and collects a reward. If the dealer is declared the winner, the player loses the wager. Examples of such games are Blackjack, Pai Gow Poker and the like.
While these games have enjoyed success, players continue to look to the challenge and excitement of new games. Furthermore, players look to play games where they have an opportunity to reap great rewards in comparison to the amount of their wager. For example, in Blackjack, the greatest reward a player may expect to receive is 3:2 for a Blackjack.
There is, therefore, a need for new card games which are easy to understand and play and which offer the opportunity for players to receive large awards for relatively small wagers.